Leo Lavine
Leo Lavine is the son of Sir Lavine from an Arthurian Legend. He is a Rebel only because of what happened to his cousin because of their story. Appearance Leo has shaggy black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and wears iron armor perfectly tailored to fit him. He never wears a helmet except in the field, and rarely has a sword on him. Personality Big brotherly. He is pretty much the brother to his group of friends, never lets anyone hurt any of his friends feelings without a challenge. He stands up to bullies. Leo is a friendly sort of person. He will come talk to you if you've had a bad day, even if he doesn't know you. He likes to provide a listening ear to people, and more often than not, people end up spilling out there troubles to him. But he can be a little...pushy sometimes. Never with his friends of course, just with people that he doesn't know. If someone spills out the fact that they're scared to do something they want to do, for example, he'll ask their name and most likely sign them up without them knowing. He's also very overprotective of Adele. Adele never notices when he does something to make sure she remains safe, though everyone else knows. Some people made the comment that overprotective knight cousins must be so annoying. And Adele agrees. Leo may be overprotective of Adele because of when she was bullied when she was little and Leo did nothing. he feels guilty and is now trying to make it up to her. Family Leo's father is Sir Lavine. His aunt was Elaine of Astolat who died of heartbreak when Lancelot rejected her. Adele Astolat He lives with his cousin Adele Astolat, who doesn't exactly like him, simply because of what his father did to her. However, when she's really feeling upset, she will spill out her troubles to him. Then not even two minutes later make him promise not to tell. He also usually follows her around so he can apologize for what she says and explain more about Adele. Romance Much like his cousin, Leo is a little cautious about Romance, though he isn't as against it as she is. He kind of eases into it very slowly. Friends [[Chloe Le Poulet|'Chloe Le Poulet']]' '"She's his sister. He's not here. So I'll be her new brother. And he needn't fear." Leo meant Chloe because they were visiting the same cemetary. (Him to see his aunt, her to see her brother.) They gradually have become close enough that Chloe has found herself spilling out her troubles to Leo the way she used to to Elkannah. He isn't trying to take his place, but rather, be their for her when she needs it, which makes her happy. Enemies Lancelot (and his offspring) Leo knows what Lancelot did to his aunt and therefore to Adele, rejecting Elaine for Guinevere and then having her die of heartbreak ten days later. Therefore, Leo despises Lancelot, and knows the next Lancelot is supposed to do the same to Adele. She has enough gloominess in her life! Pet Back in Camelot, Leo has a pet horse named Champion, who he won many tournaments on. Champion is a throughbred with a chestnut coat and white socks. In Ever After, he got a baby dragon unaffected by the growth formula the Evil Queen placed, that he named Ash. Ash is a black dragon with yellow eyes and red scales down his back. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend